Fate multiverse wars
by Alice Torres
Summary: Un día normal para Shirou Emiya hasta que descubre una guerra en la cuidad de Fuyuki, donde debe pelear al lado de sus servants con nuevas reglas impuestas después del desastre de la cuarta guerra del santo grial.
1. Introducción

**_Hola soy nueva haciendo este tipo de cosas así que si hay algo en lo que puedo mejorar espero que me lo digan, no soy propietaria de ningún personaje de esta historia._**

* * *

Era una noche común y corriente ¿no?, algo malo estaba pasando… yo había muerto pero…. Alguien me salvo… quien era esa persona? Ahora me encuentro recostado en el suelo de mi habitación pensado en ese chico con ojos de gato y esa niña de azul… uno de ellos me mato pero ahora mismo estoy vivo, alguien vino y me salvo ¿Quién era?

De pronto los cascabeles sonaron claramente gracias a la silenciosa noche, de pronto esa niña apareció del techo con una lanza apuntando a mi corazón pero logre escapar a tiempo, tomando un poster me arme utilizando magia de reforzamiento.

-Normalmente no haría este tipo de cosas con civiles pero… nunca me imaginé matar a la misma persona 2 veces en una noche, esta vez ¡No tendré piedad!

La niña ataco con su tridente dejando herido afuera de mi hogar, pero al ver mi brazo derecho este estaba congelado, salí corriendo hacia mi cobertizo aun sabiendo que no había esperanza.

-¡Oye! Te estoy dando la oportunidad de morir sin dolor pero tú no la aceptas, créeme que este es un mejor destino a que vengan los demás, ellos te matarían sin dudarlo.

Mientras entraba al cobertizo ella me volvió a atacar pero me cubrí con el poster y con una parte del hielo de mi brazo, me mando al piso con su ataque, el poster estaba roto y i brazo sangrando ¿Por qué seguía luchando?

-No espero que me disculpes pero este es mi trabajo.

Ella me volvió a atacar, de pronto una luz roja apareció en mi mano y con ello un resplandor que cubrió todo el cobertizo.

-¡Él tenía razón él es el séptimo!

Alguien ataco a esa niña mandándole afuera, mientras me apoyaba en la pared vi 3 personas:

*Una joven con cabellos rubios y traje de caballero.

*Una niña pequeña con cabello plateado y un vestido negro algo maltratado.

*Una joven con cabello negro y un vestido de sacerdotisa color naranja.

-Una pregunta…. Acaso tu eres ¿nuestro Master? (Todas al unisono)

-Master? (Algo confundido al ver 3 personas salidas de la nada)

-Soy el Servant de la clase Saber. (Dijo la caballero)

-Yo soy….. Assasin o eso es lo que me dijeron? (Dijo la niña un poco nerviosa)

-Yo soy Ara Haan…. (De pronto la caballero y la niña le empezaron a mirar con algo de odio) Digo mi nombre es Lancer olvida lo que dije… jejeje. (Mientras la sacerdotisa se veía un poco nerviosa)

-Bueno, nosotras vinimos porque nos invocasteis así que danos nuestras órdenes. (Dijo la caballero mientras las otras 2 me miraban con respeto)

* * *

Dato de pos-produccion

Originalmente….

¿1?: Espera… espera todavía no podemos hacer eso, recién acabamos de empezar y ni siquiera es el cap 1 sino el prólogo.

¿2?: ¿Oye que crees que está haciendo Moon Cancer?

¿3?: No tengo ni idea.

¿1?: ¡Oigan no lancen spoilers en el prólogo!

¿3?: No sabes a que te refieres.

¿2?: ¿Eres algo rara lo sabias?

¿3?: ¡Ya no importa¡

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Dos Servants sin memoria"**


	2. 0-5: El deseo de una niña

**_Volviendo a continuar esta historia... no se que más decir._**

* * *

En una noche de la cuidad de Fuyuki se encontraba una niña de pelo negro caminando, esta vestía un polo negro junto con una chaqueta rojo y blanco, unos pantalones azules oscuros, zapatillas blancas y en su cabeza una gorra café, aunque todo esto estaba muy gastado, dirigiéndose a la panadería esta veía todo a su alrededor era más brillante y alegre; aunque siempre lo veía así; ella ya no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que se sintiera feliz.

Acercándose al mostrador de la tienda ella sacaba las pocas monedas que tenía para comprar su cena, esto ya era una rutina, ella esperaba que la atendiera mientras escuchaba a la gente hablar a sus espaldas, ella solo los ignoraba y cuando le dieron el poco pan que pudo comprar solo salió sin decir nada más.

Comía mientras caminaba a lo que podría decirse su hogar, un lugar destruido perdió en el bosque de la cuidad, desde que tiene memoria ella ha vivido siempre sola en ese lugar sin compañía su único consuelo es que cuida de diversos animales que están en sus misma condiciones; con lo poco que le quedaba ella ya estaba lista para alimentar a los animales aunque el destino dictaba lo contrario.

Al llegar a su casa, un pequeño intento escondite hecho con madera, ella miro a los animales muertos en un charco de sangre, ella dejo caer la bolsa que tenía mientras se preguntaba quien había sido pero solo llego ver una sombra alejándose; sin poder hacer nada solo le quedo lamentarse mientras les daba sepultura… ella se preguntaba por qué le toco esta vida ¿no podía hacer algo para cambiar?

-Yo….. yo….. no quiero esto….. NO LO QUIERO! (Ella se abrazaba mientras lloraba)

De pronto un circulo de luz apareció en el suelo iluminando todo el lugar, ella no podía creer que estaba pasando, tal vez sus suplicas fueron escuchadas o este es su final, cuando la luz desapareció le empezó a doler la mano y ella vio en esta una marca de color rojo ¿Qué era?

Al levantar la mirada vio a diferentes personas que aparecieron de la nada, ella solo los observo con sus ojos dorados con lágrimas en los ojos, una de esas personas se le acercó y le seco las lágrimas con su mano.

-No este triste, ahora nosotros te protegeremos…. Master (Un chico peli anaranjado le decía arrodillado)

Esto es lo que ella quería, alguien que se preocupara por ella y aparentemente lo había logrado, no sabe lo que está pasando pero si estas personas están dispuestas a estar con ella no le importa lo demás, el chico se levantó y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes…. Quiénes son? (Decía ella mientras tomaba la mano del chico)

Por un momento el chico se quedó en silencio pero después respondo:

-Mi nombre es Archer (El chico peli anaranjado respondió)

El vestía con un polo blanco, pantalones azules, zapatillas negras con blanco, un saco negro, sus ojos eran amarillos y en su pelo anaranjado había un mechón blanco.

-Eh?... Mi nombre es… Caster…. Se siento muy raro decirlo… (La niña decía mientras parecía algo preocupada)

Ella vestía con un uniforme escolar marrón, falda negra, medias blancas hasta las rodillas, zapatillas marrones, sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello de un hermoso blanco.

-Nuestro nombre es Assasin (Decía una niña rubia animada mientras tomaba de la mano a un niño)

La niña vestía un traje de lo que parecía ser un minero, un silbato blando de lo que parecía ser un hueso, un casco cubriendo su cabeza y sus ojos eran amarillos mientras el niño parecía que tenía unos implantes de acero en sus manos, pantalones grandes que se juntaban con sus botas marrones, no tenía nada que le cubrirá el pecho pero tenía una capa rojiza, sus ojos eran amarillos y su pelo marrón tirando para negro mientras lo cubría un casco metálico con cuernos.

-Servant de la clase Lancer a su servicio (Una joven con una piel demasiado blanca le decía con un toque de elegancia)

La joven vestía un polo celeste, unos pantalones azules, unos zapatos color rosado, un chaleco color celeste claro, sus ojos eran celestes, su cabello cortó en punta de un color melocotón y una ¿gema? En su frente.

-Esto sí que es raro, sabía que los magos existían aunque no que podían ser niños (Un señor decía mientras se le acercaba) Ah, si mi nombre es Avenger, que irónico (El señor decía esto riéndose un poco)

El señor vestía un traje deportivo negro con rayas anaranjadas, en su pecho se podía ver algo celeste aunque ella no sabía que es lo que era, zapatillas deportivas negras, traía lentes puestos, su pelo era negro y tenía una barba pequeña.

-Entonces cuál es tu nombre….. Master? (Avenger decía con una sonrisa un poco forzada)

-Mi nombre…. mi nombre es… Sakatsuki… Sakatsuki Miyu.

-Sakatsuki de ahora en adelante estamos a tu servicio (Lancer decía mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia)

Miyu no entendía mucho pero la compañía sería buena, Avenger y Archer se acercaron a la pila de escombros que era su hogar.

-Entonces… tú vives aquí? (Archer hablo con un tono poco triste)

-Si…. sé que no es mucho pero…. (Miyu fue interrumpida por Avenger)

-Entonces no te molestara que le hagamos unos arreglos? (Avenger se quitó los lentes mientras se preparaba para recoger algunos escombros con la ayuda de Archer y Lancer)

-Arreglar esto no será un problema después de todo he reparado la misma casa un montón de veces (Lancer decía con un tono algo feliz)

Miyu no sabía que es lo que trataban de hacer, de pronto Caster y uno de los Assasin le tomaron de las manos para llevarla a un árbol cercano.

-Ri….. digo Assasin no deberías molestarla (Decía el Assasin niño mientras trataba de detenerla)

-Ella debe estar muy cansada, creo que debería dormir un poco ¿no crees? (La Assasin niña le decía a su compañero mientras junto con Caster la sentaron en la base del árbol para luego echarse junto con ella)

El Assasin niño no dijo nada más y también se acostó mientras usaba su capa como sabana, Miyu rápidamente se quedó dormida mientras veía a los otros 3 Servants hablando.

Para la mañana siguiente Caster levanto a Miyu , eso significo que lo de ayer no era un sueño, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio una casa al estilo japonés frente a sus ojos ¿Ellos lo hicieron en una noche? no importaba, Miyu estaba feliz y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar de alegría mientras abrazaba a Caster.

-Gracias… muchas gracias! (Caster solo la miro y correspondió el abrazo)

Los demás Servants solo vieron esta escena, aunque en el fondo sabían que cosas malas iban a suceder por eso darían todo lo necesario antes de que eso sucediera.


	3. 1: La guerra empezó

_**Estaré tratando de publicar esta historia cada semana a si que disfrútenla.**_

* * *

Era de noche y enfrente de un chico pelirrojo con uniforme escolar marrón se encontraban 3 chicas, estas vestían atuendos diferentes, afuera se encontraban otra más aunque de ella sus intenciones no eran buenas después de haber matado.

La chica caballero se dio cuenta de eso y salió del cobertizo que se encontraban para pelear, el chico quiso detenerla pero la niña de cabello plateado la detuvo, después de todo tuvo su brazo lastimado, ella hizo que el chico se sentó para luego mostrar que debajo de su vestido negro tenía un reloj algo antiguo, con esto solo lo abrió y la herida que poseía desaparecida, la chica vestida de sacerdotisa lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, él sabía que posiblemente esto sea magia del mar aunque nunca había visto algo tan avanzado .

 **En el patio**

La chica caballero peleaba con una especie de arma invisible mientras que la niña de azul se defendía con su tridente hasta que dejo de defenderse y dio el primer contacto, la caballero vio como un pedazo de su armadura se congelaba lentamente pero eso no era un problema.

-Sabes ese chico se me hizo familiar de alguna parte pero ahora que te veo a ti ya se que debo hacer (Decía la niña de azul apartándose) y también sé que arma escondes, no es verdad Altria (Con eso dicho la caballero se abalanzó contra la niña pero esta salto congelando el piso)

-Y tu como sabes ese nombre ?! (Decía la caballero mientras se alistaba para atacar)

-De donde yo vengo eres muy famosa, pero basta de hablar tengo un trabajo que terminar

La niña caía en picada haciendo sonar su triente con la espada escondida de la caballero, mientras que el chico perdió todo lo que podía creer que es lo que sucedió, golpe tras golpe se escuchó el resonar de las armas hasta que la niña de azul lanzó una cara de desprecio y se alejó.

-Bah…. Odio dejar este combate a medias, la próxima vez que nos veamos no seré tan piadosa (Con eso dicho la niña salto y se desvaneció en la noche)

-Cobarde ... / ¿Cómo Lancer sabia mi identidad? /

El chico vio como la niña de azul desapareció y el caballero dejo de mantener su arma invisible, él se acercó a ella mientras la sacerdotisa y la niña lo siguieron.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? (Decía el chico algo preocupado)

-Pensé que ya se lo habíamos dicho ... (Susurrando la sacerdotisa le dijeron a la niña mientras ella solo movió sus hombros)

-¿Por qué esa pregunta? Soy Saber tu Servant, y tú fuiste el que me invoco así que debes saber qué es lo que hago aquí.

-¿Servant? (Decía el chico con algo de duda)

-Yo soy Lancer (Decía la sacerdotisa animada levantando la mano)

-Yo soy Assasin (Decía la niña de cabello plateado algo tímida)

-Ehh ... mi nombre es Shirou Emiya y tengo algunas preguntas ... (Shirou algo confuso trabaja ente lo que pasaba mientras le daba la mano a Sabre)

-Creo que ya lo entiendo, tú no eres el típico Maestro ¿Verdad? Pero a pesar de eso nunca te traicionare (Saber decretaba con firmeza pero esto solo causo una incomodidad a Shirou)

Shirou estaba a punto de hablar pero Asesinato la interrupción mientras daba unos pasos adelante, esta materializo unos cuchillos pequeños en cada separación de sus dedos.

-Master, tenemos compañía (Mientras se agachaba y se ponía en posición de ataque, Saber y Lancer hicieron lo mismo pero esperaban la orden de su Master)

-¿Oigan pero que se supone que está pasando? (Shirou preguntaba pero Saber salió corriendo hacia afuera, Lancer la siguió y Assasin se quedó con Shirou, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar así que él siguió)

Shirou a salir vio cómo Saber atacó a un hombre de cabello blanco que vestía una armadura y pantalones negros con un conjunto de traje rojo, este al recibir el ataque fue disparado hacia atrás pero fue cubierto por aire que amortiguó su caída, al frente se afectó 2 personas más, una niña de cabello castaño corto que poseía un uniforme escolar negro y blanco, en su mano se vio un báculo rosado con una estrella en el centro, la otra era una chica de cabello negro con coletas, un polo rojo y falda negro con medias largas del mismo color, Saber y Lancer estaban a punto de atacar nuevamente cuando Shirou apareció.

-¡Deténganse! (Shirou grito y lo único que tuvieron que hacer es obedecerlo, Assasin se quedó atrás de Shirou mientras esperaba una orden)

-¿Qué crees que haces? Ella es una maestra, si la dejamos viva podría ser muy peligrosa (Saber disgustada dijo pero Lancer simplemente hizo desaparecer su arma lo cual la hizo enojar mas)

-Me sigues diciendo Master, pero la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que sucede, sería mejor que me expliques antes de estar yendo a atacar a los demás.

Saber aún a la defensiva tuvo éxito como tanto Lancer y Assasin hacían caso a Shirou, ella no pudo dejar a su enemigo ir pero ahora estaba en desventaja así que lo único que pudo hacer es difícil caso a su maestro aunque noto que Assasin le hizo una pequeña señaló con la mano, tal vez ella estaba planeando algo si esto empeorara.

-No esperaba nada menos de la clase Saber, siempre tan servicial (La chica de cabello negro dijo mientras se acercaba) Archer, puedes tomar un descanso al parecer no lucharemos hoy (Con esto el hombre cabello blanco desapareció)

-Oye acaso no eres ... ¿¡Tohsaka !? (Decía Shirou sorprendido, la niña a su costado hizo desaparecer su báculo y voto un aliento de alivio)

-Hola Emiya (Tohsaka dijo algo confiada, Assasin al ver esto simplemente suspiro y se acercó hacia ella haciendo que la niña a su costado se sorprendiera, Assasin hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Al parecer es una invitación de mi maestro, si gusta puede pasar adentro mientras está limpio este desastre (Assasin dijo esto con una voz formal señalando la casa como si fuera una sirvienta, dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes)

-Ehhhh?! ... creo que me perdí de algo? (Lancer dudosa solo se rasco la cabeza riendo)

 **A las afueras de la cuidad**

Un hombre en traje negro caminaba rumbo en un bosque mientras que las cámaras de seguridad de toda la cuidad en sus lentes, vio muchas cosas extrañas pero todo apuntaba a algo, la guerra por el Santo Grial había tenido lugar.

-Supongo que la tranquilidad llego a su fin, espero que todos los datos que me dio Archer y Caster sean correctos (El hombre miro hacia el cuidador hizo desaparecer sus lentes, mientras se adentraba en el bosque vio una casa y entro siendo recibido por una niña de cabello negro la cual estaba muy feliz)


End file.
